


Draco, wake up

by ari_24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bottom Harry Potter, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari_24/pseuds/ari_24
Summary: It's Harry and Draco's Eight Year at Hogwarts. They are two of the few students that returned to finish their NEWTS after the war. Paired in the same room in the newly established Eight Year Dorms, things heat up between them. But will their relationship ever be able to last built on the conflicts of the past and their mutual untrusting personalities?





	Draco, wake up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Drarry fan fic. I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know it is extremely short but I am hoping the angst and fluff makes up for it!

Harry wakes up suddenly with the odd feeling that someone is watching him. When he opens his eyes, the morning light blinds him for a second. He looks down at what could certainly be deemed the 9th wonder of the Wizarding world. The beautiful dishevelled blond-haired boy with the high cheekbones.

Draco's breathing is steady and warm against his naked chest. His pink lips slightly parted. Those lips were his last night. Last night when that same breathing was ragged and rushed in his ear.

A soft, but urgent, cough suddenly interrupts his thoughts of Draco’s hands in his hair.

He looks up. In front of his bed, in full Quidditch kit, is Ginny. She has a knowing smile on her face and her eyes are a mix between utter disbelief and extreme happiness.

“Harry”, she curtly nods.  
“Ginny”, his voice squeaking out.

Harry shoves Draco lightly. Against everything in him because the last thing he wants to do is disrupt this beautiful being from this evangelic moment.

“Draco, wake up.”

Ginny's breath intakes sharply on the sound of Harry not referring to Draco as Malfoy. He doesn’t dare look up at her. The blush already creeping up his cheeks.

Draco moves slightly.

“Draco!” He says a bit more urgently but still hushed as to not alarm him. He knows Draco gets nightmares and does not want to see that fear in his eyes if he is woken too quickly.

Draco groans a little and rearranges his body closer to Harry. His lips now titled up and landing in Harry's neck.

Harry's heart flutters and he can't help the stupid grin creeping onto his face. For a second he considers turning into Draco and slinging his other arm over him to envelope him in a hug.  
Draco deserves to be hugged.

“Ahem.”

Oh shit, he forgot about the fiery redhead at the edge of his bed.

“Malfoy, we have a visitor. Get up.” He elbows him slightly in the rib.

His eyes open a little. Irritation clear.

“What is it Potter? You might not need any beauty sleep to look like that, but I do.” he drawls in a sexy sleepy voice.

Harry smiles at Draco openly flirting while he's half asleep. He considers calling him a lying dumbass because he knows how beautiful he is but does not want to get distracted. Not with Ginny’s eyes looming over them. 

“We have a visitor Draco.” Draco looks up at Harry with confusion. Harry has to fight the urge to kiss him.

He cocks his head in Ginny's direction. Who has now folded her arms over her chest and shifted onto her right leg in a mock irritated but still very amused pose.

Draco lifts the warmth of his chest off Harry slightly to look up at what Potter is gesturing at so weirdly. Harry instantly regrets it and fights the urge to pull him back down.

For a second Draco looks confused, wipes over his eyes with his hand as if he is dreaming. Then his eyes focus on Weaslette and he sits up rigid. Pulling the blanket up over his chest as he realises he is naked and half his bare bum is visible.

Harry chuckles under his breath. How can one person be this cute?

Draco looks at him with blazing grey eyes. He stifles his grin quickly.

∞

Ginny speaks up properly for the first time since entering their room.

“This certainly looks like the best Saturday morning ever. But both your teams, and the rest of the school, are waiting patiently for the Griffindor and Slytherin captains.”

“Fuck!”, Harry exclaims, “The game.”

Draco on his left stiffens just a little but then in true Draco Malfoy fashion, says "Let them wait. Greatness is never on time."

To Harry's utter enjoyment, he slinks down under the covers again and wraps himself around Harry.

Harry looks up at Ginny. She can see the shock in his eyes. But at the same time she can see that Harry just wants to do exactly the same.

She can't help but laugh. Harry feels Draco smile against his chest.

And then, in a voice dripping with sarcasm, Ginny says "Scared Malfoy? Slytherin barely has a chance to beat us, even less so with their supposed star being indisposed."

She drawls the word suggestively. Never one to back down from a challenge. She is a Weasley after all.

Draco, truly amused at his own words being used so cleverly against him and with sincere appreciation for the Weaslette's wit, smiles against Harry. 

He immediately gets distracted by Harry's muscles tightening under his cheek.

Harry feels Draco's cock harden against his leg. He looks up with flushed cheeks at Ginny almost scared she can see what’s happening under their shared blanket.

Her face just shows amusement. But he knows she’s a smart girl.

Draco growls softly under the covers and then says in his signature sneer: "You wish. If I was you, I would rather worry about your Golden Boy here. He's had a rough night."

Harry scoffs and almost protests. But Ginny is already countering again.

“Malfoy, as much as I would love to stand here and listen to this scandalous bit of porn, I want to win the cup. So, move your naked asses and get down there. I can anyway win the game without Harry.”

Draco laughs. A genuine out of his stomach laugh. A laugh that Harry has come to love so deeply but is still getting used to. He can see from the corner of his eye that Ginny is also surprised by it.

“Ginny, please stall, we're coming.” he quickly says.

Harry immediately blushes as both Draco and Ginny laugh again.

"Merlin Harry, give me a chance to catch up" Draco says.

Ginny, trying her best to be serious, but failing, says "Just be quick about it. I'll start warm ups."

As she turns, she stops and says "Harry after the match I'm sending Mione up here to cut that mop on your head. You can't walk next to the Slytherin Prince looking like that."

Just as Harry wants to protest, Draco, sitting up slightly again, says "Thank you Ginevra. Can you see if we can also do something about his cock? I feel quite inadequate walking next to the Chosen One."

Ginny laughs out loud as Harry looks up shocked at Draco's smiling face.

“There should be a spell for that.” she says as she walks out of the door.

∞

As soon as she steps out, Draco says sleepily "Morning Harry". Harry's stomach tightens at the sound of his name rolling off Draco's tongue. "Morning you git."

Draco smiles and cuddles into Harry's shoulder. Harry kisses Draco softly on his forehead and asks "Shower?"

Draco turns his head to nibble on Harry's clavicle bone and says in a raspy voice "How much time do we have?"

Harry kisses him on his lips and feels Draco pull him closer. The warmness of his breath causing Harry's lips to tingle every time they part to catch a breath. Before Draco can say anything more, Harry is on top of him. Their hips touching and moving together rhythmically. Their breathing quickens as they grab onto each other as if their lives depend on it. Suddenly, to Harry's shock, Draco knees him in the side hard and says, "Sis Potter go brush your teeth before you stick your tongue deeper down my throat."

Harry laughs, grabs the pillow from underneath his head and hits him with it. They lazily untangle and sit up. “We should probably get ready huh?”

“What about greatness always being fashionably late?”

“Yes, but what will your excuse be?” Draco says as he gets another blow with the pillow. 

He jumps up and on Harry's lap while his hands are in the air with the pillow. Pushes him back and pins him to the bed. Draco's eyes twinkle mischievously as he rubs his hard cock against Harry's. “Maybe we do have some time” he says.

Harry can't get a word out through the embarrassing moans that slip out of his throat. He lifts his hips to meet Draco stride for stride. His pre-cum making it slippery and wet. Draco's hand slips easily over both their dicks and slowly rubs the length of it. Draco's eyes flutter shut as his head tilts back in pleasure. It is the hottest thing Harry has ever seen and it’s pushing him closer to the edge. He groans “Fuck Draco, don't stop.” This seems to make Draco even more determined as he starts moving quicker. Up and down pausing slightly at the base.

“I'm going to come” he groans. He spills all over Harry's stomach and lets out a low and satisfied moan as he shakes. This pushes Harry over the edge and he mixes his warm cum with Draco's. Draco falls down on his chest. Panting. His warm breath in Harry's ear. He feels content with Harry's chest moving up and down underneath him as he tries to steady his breathing. His heart pounding.

∞

They lay like this for what feels like hours. Then they hear the cheers from the pitch and both sit up instantly looking at each other. “Would Weaslette really start the game without us?” “No, but McGonagall will.”

Harry quickly utters a cleaning charm and they get up to jump through the shower. Draco still finds it unbelievably sexy that Harry can do wandless magic. There is nothing this green-eyed boy can’t do. He almost kisses him again, but another set of loud cheers erupt from the pitch.

Draco is in the shower first while Harry is still trying to get his dead leg to move after Draco slept on it most of the night. They have gotten so used to being in each other space, it just seems to kind of work now. In the beginning, one would step on the other’s foot or knock into him while he’s brushing his teeth. At first Harry was too shy to take his clothes off in front of Draco in the daylight. Draco on the other side, is naked most of the time. Harry is surprised that he even makes the effort to put on clothes to go to class. But, as Harry found out to his absolute delight in Transfiguration class a few days ago, clothes does not mean underwear.

They take turns sleeping in each other’s beds, never sleeping alone anymore.

They now shower together, content not to have to be sexy or touching. Just getting the job done. Harry passes Draco his shampoo and Draco slaps him on the bum as a thank you. 

Harry is always out of the shower first. Not only does Draco’s hair washing routing take years, but he likes the water scolding hot. He says it reminds him of his birth place, Hell. Sometimes Harry would sit in the bathroom while Draco showers and listen intently to how his day went. Obviously the most over dramatic stories anyone has ever heard, but he loves that too. Wait, likes that too. No one is ready to put love in the equation. He is still trying to get used to the idea that Draco Malfoy sometimes sits next to him in the library to actually study and not only to be close enough to hex him.

People have started getting used to them being sort of civil and friendly to each other. Ginny has her suspicions that it’s more than friendliness. As she could now confirm to herself. But no one else seems to even phantom the idea of the Boy Who Lived and the ex-Death Eater being anything more than civil for the sake of humanity. They have decided to keep it that way for now. Or so Harry hopes. Draco is not easy to place and sometimes he feels like they are right back where they started when they were 11 years old. He has violent mood swings and it makes Harry doubt the realness of their situation often. But he won’t say anything. He does not want to create an issue that causes this to end.

∞

Draco looks up after rinsing his hair and can see Harry’s silhouette outside the shower door. His head in between his legs. He didn’t realise because he was complaining about Pansy coming on to him in the Great Hall and how embarrassing her red lipstick is. Seriously, that colour really does not suit her home dyed black hair. He only stopped because Harry did not pipe up to tell him that he is conceited and needs to be nicer to his friends. Typical Griffindor sap. 

His stomach immediately tightens, and he feels like his heart is going to fall out his ass.

He knows Harry has been sleeping bad and still get very bad nightmares about the war. But he has hoped that sharing a bed will help with that. Harry hasn’t woken up crying in a week. Or maybe, it is because of him and Weaslette seeing them together. He is doubting this situation. Draco knew it would come at some point, he was just hoping he had more time to convince him that he has changed and that he can be better. He is trying so hard. A tear rolls down his face and he immediately feels stupid. Why did he for one second think Potter can like him? After everything he did to him and the people he loved. 

He regains his composure and puts on his mask before switching off the shower. Potter will never have the chance to see that he hurt him.

He climbs out the shower and says, “Are you praying for the game? It won’t help.”

Harry looks up and smirks at him, “You wish Malfoy, I am ready to kick your sexy ass.”

Draco smiles slightly. A bit relieved that they went back into this happy mood. He will just need to be a bit more distant.

Harry sees the distressed look in Draco’s eyes and wonders what he is trying to hide. Thinking it is Ginny, he says “Don’t stress about Ginny, she won’t say anything.”

This obviously comes across wrong as Draco gives him a hard look and says, “This is a stress free zone, don’t let me ruin your hero reputation” and he turns and walks out the bathroom leaving Harry dumbfounded. There is no time to argue and hash this miscommunication out now. They are already late. Harry makes a mental note to explain himself later. Draco’s mind is racing, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment and he does not want Potter to see. He should’ve guessed Harry is ashamed of him and being with him.

∞

Half-dressed they run down to the pitch together. They haven’t spoken any further, but Harry did grab his hand in the halfway as if it is the most normal thing in the world to do. This softened his mood a bit. As they get outside the locker room, Draco stops and says, “Wait Harry”. He pulls out his wand from his pocket and does a quick spell to dry their hair. “Let’s not be too suspicious.”

“What the fuck though? How does your hair look that good? How’s mine?” “Uhm, good.” “Liar.” “It’s how I like it. Won’t want it any other way.”

Harry smiles as he knows Draco is being 100% honest and he loves getting his long fingers tangled in Harry’s hair. 

“Stop smiling prick. I’ll march you right back to that bed and what would your precious Griffindor team do without you?”

Harry laughs, “Probably still win, Ginny really is better than me.”

All negative thoughts banished by their normal banter, they kiss quickly before taking separate entrances to the locker rooms. Both muttering excuses about over sleeping and long night studying to their very irritated team mates.  
Ginny nodding very seriously in the front of the bunch. Harry smiles appreciatively. She was never supposed to be his girlfriend, but he would not want anyone else as a best friend. 

“Malfoy, you look like you had a great fucking night” Blaise booms over the rest of the team’s chatter. Draco doesn’t miss a step and says “Jealous Zabini?” Blaise laughs and says, “Actually yes, your ass is on fire in that kit.”

Everyone else laughs at Draco’s expense but he knows Blaise is 100% gay and trying to get in his pants. He bends down and does a mock twerk to increase the morale. His team seems up for this challenge. Now he just needs to focus and get his head in the game. No way can he let Harry beat him.

“Ron, are you awake?” “Yes Harry, shut your stupid mouth, you’re the one who just got here looking all freshly fucked and what not.” 

Harry almost trips but recovers quickly, “That’s just how I naturally look, you should know this by now.” He laughs, and Ron laughs and calls him a massive git.

“Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, can I see you both?” McGonagall’s voice is load and not impressed.

Harry represses a smile as Draco strides in from the Slytherin locker room looking as sexy as can be. He has that natural confidence about him as if everything he does is meant to be exactly that. Harry most of the times fumbles and trips and lands on his ass.

“Where have you been? We have been waiting for over half an hour for you two to grace us with your appearance.”

Both of them mutter under their breath about forgetting the alarm and studying too late and NEWTS and tummy aches. She clearly does not believe them but when Harry looks up he is almost sure he saw her hide a quick smile.

“Sorry Headmistress, it won’t happen again” Harry says. Draco just keeps staring at the floor, knowing he has no use in being cocky with the Griffindor Head of House.

“It certainly will not Mr Potter. After the game, I want you both to clean up the locker rooms and polish both teams’ brooms. And 10 points from Griffindor and Slytherin each.”

“But Mam”, Draco starts, but he is quickly shushed. “Not another word, Mr Malfoy. Your hair does not bare the inkling of someone oversleeping.”

Harry laughs by accident but quickly stops in his tracks at the glare he receives from both of them.

“Get your teams on the field. Now.”

They both take no time in running back to their respective locker rooms.

∞

As the teams walk through the tunnel, Harry stops to tighten his boot. Draco pauses to his left and whispers, “Don’t go easy on me Potter, you know I like it rough.” And then he straightens his smirk and jogs onto the pitch. For a second Harry forgot where he is until Ron shouts from the pitch, already on his broom, “Harry what the fuck is up with you? Are you playing or not?” Harry looks up sheepishly and mutters an apology that no-one except him can hear anyway. Once he is in the air, he regains his composure and focuses on the task at hand. 

∞

The game is quick and hard as it always is against Griffindor. He can see Harry on the other side of the pitch shouting instructions to one of the beaters. He looks so sexy when he is in Captain mode. Saint Potter. His hair blowing in all directions. Draco has not, with all his brilliance, mastered a spell to tame that unruly mop. But he doesn’t feel too bad about it, he is sure Granger has been trying for the last 8 years too.

Forgetting that he is sitting on his broom daydreaming, Harry appears to his right. Looking all hot and bothered. “Malfoy, are you at all interested in this game or are you just going to keep staring at my butt?” “Fuck off Potter, we are so far ahead in points I might as well take a nap.” “Until I catch the snitch.”

As Harry is still boosting, Draco spots the gold flicker behind his right ear. Not wanting to alarm Harry to its appearance, he says “Your girlfriend is having a hell of a game hey. She just got knackered by another bludger.” For a second, he feels a tug at his heart as Harry immediately spins around to look at Ginny, not even trying to correct him. But he will show him. He quickly doubles back as Potter is distracted and sets off after the gold sparkle. Harry looks utterly confused and then catches on.

“You’re a right prick Malfoy”, he hears the shout behind him.

They swing in and out of the stands and Potter catches up to him fairly quickly. They are very low to the ground and both stick out their hands to try and grab the stupid little gold ball fluttering away in front of them. Draco can feel the little wings on his fingertips and he completely forgets about Potter next to him. 

The next moment something hard his him in the side and he tumbles off his broom. He hits the ground with his left arm first and hears the crack before he feels it. When Draco opens his eyes again, Harry is standing over him with a worried expression. But before he can open his mouth, the rest of the Slytherin team are there and Harry retreats.

Pansy running from the stands “Draco, Draco are you okay?”. He clicks his tongue irritated and tries to get up. He realises that’s a no go as he loses consciousness again. 

The last thing he hears is “Fuck that bludger was meant for Potter I swear. He moved at the last second.”

∞

Draco wakes up to the smell of potions and a soft chattering. Madam Pomfrey is leaning over him to listen to his heartbeat.

“There you are Mr Malfoy, welcome back.”

He sits up stiffly, seeing his whole team around his bed. “Who won?”

“We won, no-one caught the snitch and we were way ahead on points”, says Blaise.

“Thank Merlin”, he says as he lies back down. His arm is properly throbbing as the healing potion is starting to mend his broken bones.

“Who hit me with a bludger?” Silence. No one says a word. He sneers. “It was me Draco, I’m sorry. Really it was meant for Potter, but he swerved at the last second and I didn’t realise how close you were.”

Draco laughs to everyone surprise. They don’t realise that in his mind he went “If you only knew how close we were”, but he says, “No worries Zabini, at least it won us the game.”

“Well Potter kind of did that, he refused to continue playing even when the snitch was still there.”

Draco looks confused and remembers that Harry was standing over him off his broom before the team got to him. “What a fool”, he says, and his team whole heartedly agrees.

“Okay, out all of you. Mr Malfoy needs to rest for that arm to mend properly. You can come again tomorrow.”

They grudgedly leave after saying their goodbyes and promising they won’t have a victory party without him. Which they all know is a lie. Draco lies back against the pillow feeling his eyelids getting heavy. Madam Pomfrey’s drugs really are the shit.  
When he wakes again, it’s dark and he hears a weird sound from his left. He looks over, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness and sees a bundle of blankets in the chair in the corner.

Distinctively, a mop of brown hair sticking out on the top.

“Harry....Harry!”

He hears Harry softly snoring, not caring that he is being called. He doesn’t want to alert Madam Pomfrey by raising his voice more. He gets out of the bed, walks over to the bundle of blankets and kicks Harry on the shin.

“What the ---“, “Shhhh Potter”, Draco has his hand on Harry’s mouth to keep him from yelling.

Draco lets go. “What the fuck was that for you brute?”, he whispers.

“For ducking to get me hit by a fucking bludger you imbecile.”

“Well you’re the one that said my girlfriend is getting knackered by a bludger. You cast that shit on yourself”, he says with a wicked grin.

“Fuck you Potter, I’m not your girlfriend.” Draco is suddenly very happy for the darkness so that Harry can’t see him blushing.

“But you could be if you stop being such an insufferable git all the time.”

“Says hero boy who can’t look me in the eye after his friend sees us together.”

Harry is suddenly confused by Malfoy’s spitting anger. This conversation went from flirty and joking to super serious quickly. He looks up at Draco perplexed and sees how he tries to hide the hurt in his eyes.

“What are you speaking about you prat? I ran to Ginny to tell her that day our fingers accidentally touched in Potions class 3 months ago. I was a goner and she laughed in my face. She has known all along.”

Now Draco is the one looking like he ran head first into an oncoming train. He doesn’t speak, and Harry suddenly realises that Draco feels insecure.

“Draco, I definitely do not feel embarrassed by you. On the contrary, I thought you would be ashamed to be seen around me. I see how uncomfortable you are when we study together.”  
Draco laughs. “On the contrary”, Draco does a mock Harry accent. “What did you do with the real Potter who can’t speak proper English?”

Harry sticks his tongue out at him and immediately feels childish. But Draco just says, “You know that means you’re asking to be kissed, right?”

Before he could speak again, Draco’s lips are on his and they are falling on the hospital bed together. “Oww fuck Potter, you dumb fuck. My arm is still broken remember.” Harry laughs and says, “I know, I threw the game because of it. I’m never allowed back in the Griffindor common room.”

Draco grins and says, “My knight in shining armour. First he ducks to let me get hit and then apparently tries to do a backhand apology when the game was already lost.” Harry pauses, and then says very seriously, “I didn’t duck Draco. I tried to swing around to block it, but Zabini aimed straight for you.”

They now completely stopped kissing but are still holding hands.

“What do you mean?”

“Exactly what I am saying. You were almost touching the snitch, so I fell back. I saw Zabini aim the bludger right at you and my momentum was already too slow to duck in between.”

“Why would he do that?”

“I don’t know Draco, I thought you knew. Did you have an argument?”

“No, he was making fun of me for looking like I had a good night and I asked if he was jealous…”, Draco trails off a realisation hitting him suddenly.

Blaise has always been the jealous type, but he thought it was clear that he was not interested. They were only friends. Unless he saw him chatting to Potter before the snitch and made his own assumptions.  
He sighs. “What?” “Blaise is jealous.”, he pauses considering whether he wants to say this but then does, “of us”. 

Harry’s confused frown turns into a massive smile. Like he won the Wizard lotto. 

“Fuck that fool, everyone should know you’re mine.” And before Draco could protest against this bold stamen, Harry was kissing him deeply and urgently. After a lot of snogging, they fell asleep.

∞

“Mr Potter, I suggest you run up to your dorm and get ready for class. Mr Malfoy will be out at lunch.”

Harry’s eyes flick open immediately as he realises that Madam Pomfrey is speaking to him. “Uh…Madam Pomfrey....I’m…uh.” “No need Mr Potter, I have seen nothing.”

Draco looks up sleepily, “What is it now Harry, can’t we just sleep in for one day. It’s Saturday.” Harry laughs. “Uhm Draco, I’m kind of getting kicked out but I’ll see you at lunch.”  
Draco looks confused and as he turns he sees Madam Pomfrey in the doorway. He sits up very quickly, “Sorry Madam Pomfrey.”

“Bye Mr Potter. How is your arm Mr Malfoy?”

Harry blows him a kiss behind her back as he jogs out the room and Draco smiles like an idiot. “It’s good, it’s all very good.”

∞

Harry does not feel very welcome at the Griffindor table today. No-one seems to believe him when he says he could not find the snitch again. Ginny is giving him dirty looks. Ron is stuffing his face while speaking, to Hermione’s disgust. “Ronald, just close your mouth when you chew. Harry is not going anywhere.” “Yeah, he is certainly not going to go try and catch a snitch.” Hermione gives him a sharp look and he immediately shuts up.

Harry chuckles a little at Ron’s expense and then sees Hermione look up in surprise to his right.

Draco just strode into the Great Hall, aiming right for Blaise Zabini.

“You fucking wanker, you think you can hit me with a bludger and then lie to my face about it. What is your fucking problem Zabini?”

They are in each other’s faces right away. Swear words flying back and forth. Pansy is trying to get in between but Blaise pushes her roughly to the side. She sits down with her face in her hands. Harry almost feels sorry for her.  
He is very on edge, he does not want Zabini to hurt Draco but it’s not like he can jump to his rescue now.

“Maybe if you weren’t eye fucking Potter, you would’ve had the snitch long before my bludger came along.”

The Great Hall falls silent, people looking from Draco to Harry and back. Harry can feel his face burning. Draco seems to falter and takes a step back. He turns around swiftly and walks out the Great Hall. 

Without thinking, Harry jumps up and briskly walks after Draco. He can feel the astonished looks behind him and he hears the gasps and whispers. He catches up to Draco in the hall way. “Draco, stop.” Draco turns around, his face cold and merciless. It scares Harry to see him like this. Like the old Draco he knew. 

“Are you okay?”

“I’m going to kill him. How dare he embarrass you in front of everyone like that.”

Harry feels a warmth spill over him when he realises Draco is more upset about what this means for Harry than having his arm broken over idiocy. Harry pulls Draco by the arm to stop him from walking. He gently pushes him against the wall. His breathing ragged and rushed. 

“I only feel the utmost pleasure in knowing that you were eye fucking me and that it made Blaise jealous enough to have to swing a bludger at you. And as I told you last night, maybe you were still too dumb to hear me, I want everyone to know you’re mine.”  
“That’s easy for you to say. No-one seems to care what I want.”

Harry is confused and feels like Malfoy just struck him through the face. He lets go of Malfoy’s shoulders and takes a step back. He feels hot tears filling up behind his eyes and knows he can’t let Malfoy see him hurt after he was just so vulnerable with him.  
He turns around swiftly and walks to the grounds.

“Potter wait. Harry!”, but it’s too late, Harry is out of earshot already. What did he do? Why did he say that when what Harry was saying was exactly what he wanted to hear?

Draco gathers himself and walks quickly back to their room. He falls down in the bed, equal amounts heart broken and equal amounts tired. He can’t even bother undressing. He feels the darkness take him.

∞

Harry feels a hand on his shoulder. He does not even care anymore. He just keeps sobbing into his hands. Hermione sits next to him and throws her arms around him. “You love him, don’t you?”, she whispers. Harry doesn’t answer.

“Harry, do you remember how I cried in your arms that night after Lavender snogged Ron? I know how you feel, and I promise you it gets better.”

“How Hermione? How does it get better? He doesn’t want to be with me. He is ashamed of me.”, Harry manages to get out through tears.

“Harry”, Hermione starts again softly, “have you actually asked Malfoy how he feels?”

“No, but I can see. I can see how uncomfortable he is when there are other people.”

“And don’t you think he might be thinking the exact same thing? You just walked off after he got his arm broken. Not even glanced back.”

Harry stops crying and draws a sharp breath. “No, but Hermione, no, I was just trying not to embarrass him, no, do you think he thinks that I don’t care, no Hermione.”

He starts to hyperventilate. A panic attack creeping up on him slowly. She knows the signs. She’s seen it enough times before. Harry has been struggling with anxiety attacks since he was a child. No-one except his immediate family – the Weasleys, Hermione, Remus and Tonks and McGonagal know this. The whole world out there thinking he is the Chosen One, the boy who killed Voldemort. But no-one knows that he suffers from depression and only has about one good, happy week a month. She holds him very tight until the shakes and his breathing calms down. Sometimes he passes out and for that she always carries a vial of Wakening Potion in her handbag. She holds him until he can speak again. 

“I love him, Hermione.”

“I know Harry, but does he know?”

Tears streak down his face as he buries his head in his hands.

∞

“Ron, calm down. You are not helping the situation.”

“I am going to kill him Hermione. Who the fuck does he think he is? The fucking git. Harry deserves better. Harry deserves the best, Mione.”

They are sitting on the couch in the 8th Year Common Room. Ron’s eyes blazing fire as red as his hair. Hermione can’t keep secrets from him, she never could. He immediately noticed she is not her normal self when he asked her a Potions question and she told him to look on page 34 instead of explaining it to him. He dragged the Harry and Draco situation out of her. He was exasperated that she had known that Harry seemed to have fallen in love with Draco and he didn’t. He is Harry’s best friend. The knot in his stomach tightens. 

He is angry at that fucking prick Malfoy, but he is also angry at himself for being so caught up in his happy world with Hermione that he didn’t know Harry is going through something.

“Ron, are you okay?”, Hermione tries again when she sees his shoulders slump. “You can’t be angry, Harry can’t choose who he loves. We need to support him.

With a shocked look in his eyes, Ron says, “No, I am not angry at Harry. If he wants to get on with blokes, I am happy for him. But Malfoy is a cunt.” He freezes, “Sorry Mione, didn’t mean for it to come out so crass”.  
Hermione smiles, relived that Ron’s anger is not about Harry being bi-sexual, but because he has Harry’s best interest at heart. 

“You really are something else, Ronald Weasley”, she says as she hugs him.

“Oh, maybe I should say Malfoy is a cunt more often”. “Ow”, he says as she elbows him hard in the rib and narrows her eyes at him.

“You’re sexy when you’re fake mad.” 

She laughs and puts her head on his lap. “I am very worried about him, Ron. He hasn’t been this bad in a long time.”

Ron gets up quickly, her neck whiplashing. “Ow Ron, where are you going?”

“I am going to go punch Malfoy in his ugly throat.”

Before she can stop him, he runs past her, up to the boys’ dormitories.

Hermione slinks back into the couch and pulls the blanket over her. Let the boys sort it out for a change. She is tired, and she is behind on her Muggle Studies reading.

∞

The picture in front of him is not what he thought he would see when he bursts into Malfoy and Harry’s room. Malfoy is sitting on his bed with his legs pulled up against him, sobbing. In front of him he is conjuring flower petals to dance in little circles. A pink light engulfing him. As soon as Ron walks in the door, the petals fall on his bed and Malfoy’s eyes dart up angrily.

“What do you think you are doing, you imbecile?”, he shouts at Ron.

For a second, Ron is still dumbfounded by the pink light, but he quickly straightens out. It is still Malfoy for Merlin’s sake. 

“I am here to tell you to stay away from Harry, you fuck. He deserves so much better than an ugly git Death Eater like you.”

Ron sees hurt move over Malfoy’s eyes. He must be imaging it. The pink light still affecting his vision. Malfoy doesn’t speak. The room is getting darker slightly. Unsure what to do next, half expecting a fight or a slur of swear words at least, Ron says, “And I am here to knock that stupid blond hair off your head, Malfoy!”

It didn’t come out as scary as he would have hoped, but it seems to have done the trick. Malfoy puts his head down on his knees and starts sobbing again. 

“Okay Malfoy, for fucks sake, I won’t hit you, just stop crying like a pussy. You scared nit wit.”

Draco looks up. He wishes he had friends like this. Friends who not only seem to care less if he is gay and also has the Griffindor courage to walk up here and tell him off. Friends that genuinely cares. He has never experienced that. Not even with family.  
“Weasley, I appreciate the defence. But you have it wrong. Harry wants nothing to do with me.” Ron, shocked at hearing Malfoy call Harry by his first name, is at a loss for words.

“And he does deserve better than me. Now please leave my room, you are leaving your smell here.”

Ron huffs but turns around to walk out. Not really sure if that went as planned and why he seems to feel sorry for Malfoy. The git who has been torturing him for 7 years straight.

∞

“How did it go then Ronald?”, Hermione asks when he sits down next to her looking very confused.

“I think they love each other, Mione.”, he looks at her with fear in his eyes.

She smiles softly and says, “I know.” patting him on his knee.

∞

Harry never made it back to the dormitories that night. He fell asleep in the Common Room. During the middle of the night he wakes up from a nightmare. He looks into the remaining smouldering coals in the fireplace and wishes he could see Sirius’ face pop out. He needs help and guidance. He needs his godfather to tell him what to do. He feels the warm tear running down his cheek. 

∞

Where is he, Draco wonders. He has been lying awake the whole night waiting for Harry to come back to their room. He feels the regret and anger turn in his stomach. He knows what his words sounded like, but Potter should not have run away and left him there. How could he ever had thought that the Boy Who Lived would want him anyway. He was kidding himself thinking that he deserved some happiness in life. All he deserves is pain and the hurt he is feeling right now.

∞

The next morning Draco walks in to the Great Hall and sees with a sideways glance Harry is sitting sandwiched in between Granger and Weasley, still in yesterday’s ruffled clothes. He doesn’t really know what to do, it’s not like he can go sit with Blaise and Pansy. Not after the spectacle he made out of himself yesterday. He feels like the Great Hall completely froze as he walked in. But he is used to having eyes on him, stolen glances and death stares. He brought it on himself.

He decides to slump down at the far end of the Slytherin table by himself. He looks up at Harry’s spot and sees his eyes are bloodshot. He looks thin and tired. Granger and Weasley are having an animated conversation, trying to get Harry to participate, but he is just pushing his food around in his untouched plate.

Draco swears at himself under his breath. 

Before he can gather his thoughts, Harry gets up and walks out of the Great Hall, not even looking his way. He feels like throwing up. 

∞

Harry saw Draco come into the Great Hall but couldn’t bring himself to look at him. He is too scared to see the resentment and coldness in his eyes. He can see everyone staring at Draco and he immediately feels guilty. It is all his fault, he tried to force Draco to love him in the way that he loves Draco. Love, fuck, what a joke. He does not even think Draco liked him to start off with. Who was he kidding thinking he can expect anything out of this other than a good blow job now and again. How stupid can he be?

He can’t concentrate on Hermione’s lecture to Ron and quite frankly does not care. He needs to get out of here.

“Harry, where are you going?”

He doesn’t have the strength to answer Hermione. He is scared that he will start crying if he opens his mouth. He walks past Draco as quickly as he can, fighting the urge to look at him.

∞

Harry gets under his blankets. He knows he is supposed to be in Divination now, he is losing his grip on his NEWTS. But he cannot face anyone right now. He cannot even face himself. He hears the door creak and decides to act like he’s sleeping. Ron won’t wake him. He feels bad because Hermione told him what Ron did last night. He really is a good friend. But he cannot face this now. He sits down on the edge of the bed and Harry realises he is not leaving. He sits up to speak to him – he can’t ignore his best friend if he is only trying to help. But what he sees when he sits up makes his stomach turn. Draco is sitting on the edge of his bed, his back to him and his face in his hands.

“Draco…”.

The boy turns around and Harry can see the tears on his cheek glittering in the morning light.

“Draco, I’m sorry…”

“Forgive me Harry…”’

They both start at the same time.

They both stop, not knowing who should speak first.

Instead Harry lifts the blanket. Draco curls in next to him and Harry puts his arm around the sobbing body next to him. They fall asleep in no time, both not realising how they can’t sleep anymore without the other next to him.

∞

Draco wakes up disorientated. The sun is out but he is still in bed. He looks up and sees beautiful green eyes gazing into his.

“Afternoon sleeping beauty”, Harry smiles.

“Fuck off”, Draco responds but smiling from ear to ear.

He nuzzles in closer to Harry and puts his chin on his chest. The warmth of Harry’s breath on his neck sending shivers down his spine.

“Did you lock the door when you came in?”

“I don’t know why?”

Without answering Harry flicks his wand to lock the door and in the same movement bends down to kiss Draco full on the mouth. His free hand in Draco’s hair and the other tightly around his waist pulling him closer.

“Harry…wait…we….need….”, he tries to get out through passionate kisses.

“Draco, shut up for once and just be happy.”, Harry says and then sticks his tongue in Draco’s mouth.

He lets himself relax into the embrace and kisses Harry back, caressing his tongue with his own. Harry slips his hand underneath Draco’s shirt and he relishes in the little moan escaping from his parted lips. His skin is smooth and warm and Harry’s cock tingles when he brushes over his abs. Letting his hand linger on Draco’s hip bone.

“Har…ry….wait….I…can’t….”.

Harry’s whole body stiffens. Anger flaring up in him. He feels like a fool. Again. How many times is Malfoy going to make him feel like a fool and he just accepts it. He jumps off the bed and starts walking to the bathroom.

“Fuck off Malfoy, get out of my fucking room.”

Draco feels like someone ran a knife through his heart at the sound of Harry spitting his surname out like venom. This is not what he wanted. He came here to apologise. To tell Harry that he…loved him. Now he fucked it up all over again. But at least now he understands it. Potter only wants sex. Well he is not here for the sex. He’s been running his whole life, he is not going to continue running after Potter to be made a fool off. 

Suddenly Draco is also angry. He gets up lazily, he’s cold exterior firmly back in place, “Suit yourself Potter”.

He walks out the door and immediately gasps for air as soon as he is out of earshot. Only after he sunk down against the wall trying to calm down, does he realise Granger and Weasley are standing in front of him looking completely out of sorts.

“Malfoy, the fuck you doing mate?” 

“Ron, leave him, you can see he is upset.”

“I would also be upset if I was a git, but he should be used to it by now.”

Draco realises he snorted out loud when there is silence. 

“Merlin’s beard, he laughed at my joke Mione. He must be dying.”

They are now both staring at him with almost pity in their eyes. He can’t take it.

“Piss off Weasley. I laughed at how dumb you are.” He lifts himself up against the wall, straightens his robes and walks away.

Faintly in the background he can hear Granger saying, “Malfoy looks really upset Ron, we should find Harry.”

∞

Harry is having a panic attack. He can feel his throat closing and he is struggling to get enough air in his lungs. He tries to get up but feels like his legs are not underneath him. He stumbles back into the room and falls next to his bed. The last thing he hears before passing out is Hermione’s scream.

∞

“What the hell was that? Is that Granger screaming like that?”, Pansy asks.

“Probably saw Weasley naked for the first time. Expected reaction I would say. Right Draco?”

“Where are you going?”, Blaise shouts after him. But Draco is already bolting back up the stairs where he just came from.

He pushes open the half ajar door, “Granger what happened?” he shouts as soon as he sees her unruly head of curls bent next to Harry’s bed.

“He’s having a panic attack Malfoy. Fuck off. He doesn’t need you here to make it worse. What did you even do to him?”

Draco pushes Ron out the way muttering swear words under his breath. He sits down next to Hermione, her face pale. “I can’t find his pulse”, she rambles. Draco picks Harry up in one easy swoop and waltzes out the door leaving the other two gobsmacked.  
He picks up the pace and is now jogging to the Hospital Wing. Harry as light as a feather suddenly.

As he burst through the door, his eyes are looking for Madam Pomfrey. He sees her in the far-right corner next to a bed. “Madam Pomfrey, please help, it’s Harry, he…he…can’t breathe.” Draco hears his voice break and suddenly Harry feels much heavier. His knees buckle, and he falls to the ground with Harry still in his arms.

“Mr Malfoy….”. She rushes over and a Hufflepuff boy close to him comes over to help them lift Harry on a bed.

He sees Madam Pomfrey force a potion down Harry’s throat. His body looking lifeless and pale. Draco can’t get himself to move from the floor. The same Hufflepuff boy pulls him up by his arm and drags him over to a chair. He mouths “Thank you” to the boy, who quickly disappears out the room.

“Mr Malfoy, are you alright? Mr Potter is breathing, he is just having a panic attack. I gave him some medicine to calm him down. He will be back to his old self in no time.”

His old self, Draco almost laughs. What does that even mean anymore. He broke him. He broke Harry Potter He did this. He wants to tell Madam Pomfrey it’s all his fault, but he can’t form the words in his mouth. He feels her warm hand on his shoulder, “Here drink this, you will feel better after the shock has worn off”. He drinks the sweet potion she gave him and immediately feels warmer inside. He sits up looking at Harry. His face getting some colour back into it.

“No, Mr Weasley, Ms Granger, Mr Potter needs to rest. He is okay. No need to wake him now. You can come back after dinner.”, he hears Madam Pomfrey say to Harry’s friends who must’ve just arrived.

He wonders why she didn’t chase him away, but he could not take the time to mull this over now. He needs to see if Harry is okay and then apologise. He walks over to Harry’s bed feeling much more stable on his legs.

“Harry….Harry….”, he whispers. Harry’s eyes open slightly. “Draco, where are we?” “We are in the Hospital Wing, you passed out. How do you feel?”

Harry looks around confused. “Passed out? I started feeling panicked when you left but why would I….”, he trials off. Draco can see Harry remembered why he was feeling that way and feels the twinge of guilt in his stomach.

“Harry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen. All I wanted to say is that I….”. What did he want to say? Did he want to tell Potter he loved him? What if he didn’t feel the same way. 

“Draco, I know you don’t want me. It’s okay. Don’t beat yourself up. I’ll be fine.”

Draco did not want to hear that Harry would be fine without him. He wanted Harry to be not fine without him. Ever. He leaned over him and kissed him full on the mouth. “You stupid git. I wanted to say that I love you. I wanted to say I can’t have sex with you again before telling you how sorry I am for not expressing my feelings earlier and telling you how much you mean to me. I made a mess of it in the corridor. I am always making a mess of it. I am sorry.” He feels the blush spread on his face and does not dare look Harry in the eyes. He keeps his head on Harry’s chest, listening to his heart beat pounding under his ear. There is a long silence and Draco feels the dread in his heart. Well he tried. There’s nothing more he can do now. Just as he lifts his head, Harry’s arm snakes around his waist and he lifts his chin with his other hand so Draco has to face him.

“Why didn’t you say this when we were 11? Wasted all my bloody time. I could’ve died you know. Voldy could have sliced me in the middle right there in front of you and I would have died not knowing that Draco Biggest Prat That Ever-Lived Malfoy loved me. Fuck you, Malfoy.”

But Draco can see the teasing and the joy in Harry’s eyes, he feels the warmth of Harry’s hand caressing the side of his face and he feels Harry’s heart trying to jump out of his chest.

“Your arse was not nearly as nice when we were 11. And how would we have built up all this lovely sexual tension if I didn’t make your life a living hell for 7 years?”, Draco teases back.

Harry gasps in mock shock and says, “We can’t all be as lucky as you to be blessed from birth.”

Draco laughs out loud and bends down to kiss Harry again, feeling his smile underneath his lips.

“No teeth Potter, Merlin, are you a savage that doesn’t even know the basics of kissing?”, he mumbles in Harry’s mouth.

“You will need to show me Oh Great One. Be my Master and I’ll be your slave.”, Harry counters too quickly.

Draco does not know what to say. He just looks at Harry amused. He feels the familiar tensing in his pants and he can’t believe how sexy Harry is, even in a Hospital bed.

Harry, very proud that he could get Draco to be wordless for once, pulls him on the bed next to him where Draco wraps his arms and legs around him quickly.

“Like a bloody octopus”, he mutters with a grin. But Draco is passed out, sound asleep on his chest. He realised Draco probably also had the worst few days and is nearing the breakdown point. He pulls him in tighter and plants soft kisses on his forehead before he also drifts off to sleep.

∞

“Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter”

Draco looks up sleepily at the unfamiliar voice in the room. He can’t remember where he fell asleep, but he knows he does not want to move an inch from the body underneath him.

“Do I need to put in a request to the Headmistress for double Hospital rooms for the two of you? Or are you rather going to stop showing up on my doorstep. I would prefer the latter.”

He hears Harry stifle a laugh next to him and opens his eyes. Harry’s eyes are still closed but he has a massive grin on his face. In front of the bed is Madam Pomfrey, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Draco sits up and straightens his shirt slightly, his tie hanging over his shoulder. “Madam Pomfrey, I can promise you I won’t show up again, but we can never be sure with Harry Runs Into Danger For Fun Potter here.”

She laughs, “That is true Mr Malfoy, but maybe it is time Mr Potter settles down and finds someone to pull him in the opposite direction of danger.”

“Mr Malfoy actually just signed up for that job this afternoon Madam Pomfrey, I am considering the application thoroughly.”

Draco huffs in protest but still grins from ear to ear.

“That is good to hear Mr Potter, I believe he is a most suitable candidate, if he only applied when you were 11, I would not have run out of stock so often over the years.”

“That’s what I said!”, Harry says laughing brightly.

“No get out of my Hospital Wing both of you. There’s nothing wrong with you except being clearly infatuated and none of my potions can cure that.”, she grins as she walks out. They look at each other. “She is right you know, I do love you too you insufferable menace.”, Harry says before kissing Draco softly on his lips.

∞

They walk back to the 8th Year Dorm in silence next to each other. Not touching but close enough to feel the electricity bounce between them. As they enter the common room, there is not a soul in sight. “It’s dinner”, Harry says, and his stomach immediately grumbles in agreement.

“I need a shower first to wash your drool off my forehead.”, Draco winks at Harry. Harry’s eyes already shining with a naughty smirk.

They race upstairs, clothes flying everywhere as they enter the room. Limbs tangling as they make their way to the shower kissing. As they get in the shower, Harry turns on the tap. “Fuck Potter, are you an imbecile?”, Draco swears as he runs to the other corner after the water fell straight on his back, “That is piss cold”. “You looked like you needed a wake up.” “I am more than awake already, did you miss it?”, Draco says as he pushes his hard cock against Harry’s buttocks. Harry grins as Draco leans around him putting his hand over Harry’s already elongated shaft. Draco runs his thumb over the head and slowly teases his way all the way down until he is cradling his balls in one hand. Harry lets out a moan in appreciation as Draco makes his way back up and grips his full cock in his palm. He moves up and down, first slowly and then more urgently as he feels Harry’s back arch against him. Pre-cum mixing with the water pouring down on them. Harry stiffens and groans out loud. “Fuck Draco”, he moans as he cums against the shower wall.

He gasps for air as Draco pulls the last cum out of him. His eyes fluttering closed. This almost puts Draco over the edge.

Without even realising Harry’s swift movement, he feels his lips close over his cock. Skillfully teasing him with that tongue of his. Harry pulls Draco deep into his mouth and at the same time runs his hand over Draco’s ass.  
He stops abruptly and Draco almost dies. He groans irritated. Before he can protest, Harry says “Fuck me Draco, please.”, and he has never been so turned on by anything in his whole life. It is as if the Earth stopped spinning and all he needs to do for the rest of his life is pleasure this boy with the begging green eyes staring up at him.

Harry does not have to ask twice. Draco pulls him up swiftly and turns him around. He hears the muffled cleaning spell and feels the smooth tingle within him. Then he feels Draco’s beautiful long finger enter him. Slowly and shallowly. He moans as he feels the slight burn and immediate pleasure afterwards. Draco tightens his grip around Harry’s hip and enters two fingers. Now a bit deeper, opening him up slowly. Harry can’t take it anymore, “Do it Draco, I need you inside of me”, he utters in between gasps of air.  
Then he feels Draco’s cock enter him, slowly but deep. Draco shivers against him and lets out a whimper. Then he starts moving his hips rhythmically in and out, faster and faster, harder and harder. His nails digging into Harry’s hip. This is turning Harry on even more as he moves his own hips to meet Draco every step of the way.

“I’m gona cum”, Draco almost sighs and Harry feels the warm cum fill him up. He tenses all his muscles and releases again to pull Draco all the way there.

They both sit down on the shower floor, water still pouring over them. Harry’s head on Draco’s shoulder, their legs over each other.

“You drive me crazy Potter”, Draco says with his eyes closed and feels Harry smile against his shoulder. “I have that effect on Dark Wizards it seems”, he says right before Draco smacks him up the head.

They both giggle like two love struck teenagers.

“Hey, I was already starving before that wonderful display of sexual prowess, my stomach is starting to eat my insides.”, Harry complains. 

“Oh yeah sure, let’s get done. You will need to eat and build up your strength for round two later”, Draco responds with a grin.

∞

They reach the doors of the Great Hall and for the first time since this afternoon, there seems to be a bit of unsureness hanging between them. Harry glances to Draco and sees almost fear in his eyes. 

“You can go in first if you want, I will wait a few seconds.”, he looks to his feet when he says it.

But Draco takes his hand in his and says, “Are you kidding me Potter, both our hair is still wet.”

Harry chuckles, “You know there is a spell for that?” “Don’t you even dare. How would all these bitches then know that you're mine?”

Harry blushes but can’t stop grinning. Malfoy smiles his sneaky naughty smile that Harry has realised is only reserved for him.

They walk into the Great Hall together, hand in hand. For a minute all conversations immediately hush. Everyone staring right at them. Draco mumbles under his breath, “At least this is not new to either of us.” “And for very much worse reasons”, Harry mumbles back. Draco looks at him and smiles. That special smile that is only meant for him and he forgets the whole world. Then from the far-right hand corner of the Griffindor table, a boy that neither of them has ever seen before gets up and starts a slow clap. Must be a Muggle-born Harry thinks to himself. Sure as nargles, the whole school joins in and applause erupts through the Hall. Even the Slytherins are now getting off their seats. The boys blush furiously and not to anyone’s surprise they walk down the middle of the Hall and place their arses next to each other at the Griffindor table opposite a much-elated Hermione and Ron. Ron sticks his hand out over the table to shake Draco’s hand and Ginny hugs Harry from her seat next to him.

“It’s cuz I scared the shit out of you hey Malfoy?”, Ron claims triumphantly. “Nah Weasley, I was just scared you send your girlfriend after me.”, Draco quickly replies, making Hermione blush for a change.

Harry takes Draco’s hand under the table and give it a squeeze to say thank you. Draco smiles as he looks down at the bacon and French toast that appears in front of him.

∞

"Draco, wake up."

Draco swears under his breath before looking up at his boyfriend. 

"I can still kill you, Potter. Do not test me", he growls.

"Draco, just get up you idiot. I waited until 10 but this is torture."

Draco sits up slowly, unsure about the excitement in Harry's voice. Then he sees it. Their whole room is pink with little flower petals floating everywhere.

Harry jumps out of bed and leaves a cold spot next to Draco which makes him groan momentarily and frown.

But then Harry shouts, "Come you git, I made us breakfast. Your favourite."

As Draco lazily gets up, smiling like a complete dumbass, he realises that Harry heat up the floor so his feet won't freeze. The whole flat is actually hot. He reaches the kitchen, but where their dining table used to be is now grass and a picnic blanket.  
Harry is sitting stretched out on the blanket, already eating a piece of toast.

"Come you prat, sit down."

Draco is still confused but sits down on the blanket as Harry offers him a croissant.

"It is way too cold outside, so I thought we could have a nice picnic inside so you can be warm."

Draco looks up and sees that Harry also spelled the roof to look like they are outside with the sun shining down on them.

Before he can ask what the hell is going on, Harry says, "It is our one year anniversary today and I've never had an anniversary with anyone, so I thought I can be a bit Draco-y today. You know super overdramatic."  
Draco scoffs and kicks him on the shin but the smile on his face is as bright as the fake sun above them.

"I didn't think you would remember you sap."

"Draco, I will remember every single detail about this relationship forever. Now, come sit on my lap so I can kiss you."

Draco laughs and moves over quickly to perch himself on Harry's lap.

"I love you, Harry Potter."

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy."


End file.
